Talk:Patricia and Phineas: The Profile
Hello? Let's make this clear Adam doesn't want to bust his sisters, Patrica and Florence don't build anything, they're just participants in Phineas and Ferbs' plan,and why did you put adult content even though your obviously older than me -The Ferbette 15:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) And I already made a male counterpart for Stacy named Stanley-The Ferbette 15:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Ferbette. The episode don't show Ferb really naked. It just focus him in half body. I later censored it in the final episode. Adam is kinda angry about Phineas (disguised as Patricia) since he arrived late (he thought that's his sister). ~ Patricia 12:40 PM, Wednesday, March 30, 2011 The Crossover Paths. YOU DO NOT USE OTHER USERS' CHARACTERS, COMPRENDE? That means, no, you can't use Daisy Hernandez, no you can't use Veronique, without the owners' permission! Pull another stunt like that, and you shall be blocked! Well, sorryz about me blowing up over there, but you have to understand it's against the rules to steal other peoples' characters. It's against the rules. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 22:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) BUT DUH! IT's MY STORY! AND IT'S A CROSSOVER! I'm was going to deleting your pages, Daisy. ~Patricia Verlean 3:16 PM, April 19, 2011 :Try, you won't be able to anyways. :Why would you even try to delete someone else's pages?!? [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 14:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Marking Your Characters for Deletion Haven't you read that I (and Goldy) have been thinking to delete ALL poorly edited pictures here? I started by marking the delete template on all pages with the category "Edited Characters." This will make it easier for us to filter which ones to be deleted. Those who seem to have effort put in will not be deleted. Your character, however, should escape this deletion pattern. However if you removed the deletion template, we will delete the page. The Crossover Paths Even if is a crossover, you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to use a user's OC without their permission. You have to ask them if you plan to use it, no matter what. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 12:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC)' He's completely right. You can't delete a page because, oh, well, look at that, YOU HAVE NO USER RIGHTS. I, meanwhile, am an admin, and WILL block you if you continue. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 12:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What Daisy said. We have rules here. And I'm sure you never read them. Hm. Should I block you? I'm extremely pissed off with users who never read the policies page. THAT'S IT! You could take my characters (Neurollet Finscher and Isaac Fernando Isabelo Garfield-Sharpie is the only characters on this PandF Fanon) in your crossovers whatever you want! '''IT'S YOURS NOW!' 06:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Patricia Verlean, THE WORLD IS HER ENEMY, SO DOES THE PEOPLE! ~Patricia, 2:12 PM Wednesday, April 20, 2011 :That doesn't make a trade with our decision to delete your characters. Stop Please stop uploading edited pictures, have you not seen AgentGoldfish's blog on edits? Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 14:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I find her edited pics sorta iconic because she has been doing this for a while TD 15:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) But my edited pictures are way more cleaned and perfect than Ferbette 's. AND I JUST REMADE ISSAC GRAND-MARINA, duh! -_-, Read the blog. It says no matter how "good" they are, they are still edits. -Scuba Also, please watch the way you talk to others, I find your diction rude. -Scubadave But, the pictures will stay in another place! A SAFE PLACE! Patricia Verlean Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 06:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, that decision is up to the admins. If edited pics are banned, and a user uploads them, they will be blocked, or given a warning. -scubadave I wish they disagree. If they did, you two are BUSTED! Hahaha!!! Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 06:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Those two, plus I, are admins. So, yeah. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 21:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You people could be busted What if you prove yourself ALL WRONG? What if AgentGoldfish are SICK of those edited pictures blah blah blah? If I wasn't banned about those pictures or got a warning then I am safe! You and AgentGoldfish just wanna bust those people who edits those pictures. I could imagine both of you saying "ADMIN! The people are editing Phineas and Ferb photos!" 'or '"ADMIN! You gotta see this!" LIKE THAT! If the admins did not wanted to bust us, then something might to your account (Busted, perhaps?) This is a note for User:Scubadave and User:AgentGoldfish. Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 07:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) FIm going grammar Nazi now... I can barely understand what you are trying to say. Fix the wording of your message so that it is understandable. AgentGoldfish is an admin (I got that you thought he wasn't one). And please, change your diction (choice of words), I find the current rude. -ScubAdave (I'm am going to end up blocking you.) Child, please understand, we admins see everything. Sure, you could say we maintain this place clean ofunneccessary stuff, and edited pictures are included. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 21:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO DELETE MY CHARACTER?! If I were AgentGoldfish, then I let them post Edited Pictures. But remember,' I STILL CONTINUE POSTING EDITED PICTURES IN A SAFE PLACE! '~Patricia Verlean Post them there if you want, but do not upload them here. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 02:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I wish these admins didn't join in Wikia I WISH YOU ADMINS-OF-BUSTING STAYED AS USERS! This sucks. Why don't you delete Ferbette's works? I'm sure she'll be angry with you! You admins are soooo be blocked! Let thy account shut down for good! Flit mec... (Block me) '''~Patricia Verlean Hey, that's offensive. The admins didn'tbecome admins for no reason. They earned it. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 13:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC)' Yea, that was really rude. Don't be surprised when you're blocked. And by the way, the admins are FadhilPF, AgentGoldfish, Daisy56, and American che. And you think ''they should be blocked? Then you are OUT OF YOUR MIND. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 13:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) This isn't really looking good for you, kid. We can't be blocked, unless we do something extremely bad. But, until that happens, we're here to keep this wiki from falling into chaos. That was really rude of you. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 13:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Like Daisy said. We're not the bad guys here. When you fight the system, you rarely ever win, if ever. Not to be all condescending, but just stop. We're here to make this wiki better and sort out disagreements like these. You're heading down the road to being blocked unless you stop insulting us. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fack-ee-book} 14:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm already changing Isaac. I'll delete the notification one more time and change everything I did! Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 06:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I add my PnF Horror stories called Twisted? Can I add horror stories which is a Phineas and Ferb series called Twisted? You must thank me that i removed the delete tag on your Twisted series main page. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Mama Mia! my story is in serious trouble! may you please give me permission in using your pics in Category:Twisted Series? Yeah sure. 10:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) HELP!! TWISTED IS GETTING DELETED!!! Plus, I deleted the tag. Curse you people! Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 10:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) If something is a canidate for deletion, that means that there is something wrong with the page. If the template doesn't tell you what's wrong with the page, ask the person that added the "Canidates for Deletion" why they did so, before freaking out. There is likely a liable reason for the deletion, so listen to it, and try to change what is wrong with the page. If your page does get deleted, talk to admin about it, but don't be rude about it. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.']]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 20:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Apology May you please apologize me for using your pictures without your consent? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 10:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I HATE YOU PEOPLE! You '''ARE ALL FREAKIN' HATERS! '''Did you know that '''MY FREAKIN' STORY, TWISTED, WAS BASED ON A HORROR PNF STORY? NO OFFENSE BUT I DIDN'T DO THE STORY! I JUST BASED ON THAT FREAKIN' STORY! '''Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 06:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) We're both Filipinos? I just realized that you lived in the Philipines just like me? Are you born to Filipino parents or of foreign origin? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 16:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm born to a Pilipino family. But my great grandfather was born in China. My mother is Chinese-Pilipino while my dad is a pure Pilipino. Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 08:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC)